Crumbs in the Butter
by Kailiata
Summary: Alice asked him if there was anyone else and the memories started to return. There had been someone else but Hatter didn't like to remember her. It hurt too much.
1. Chapter 1

'Has there ever been anyone else?' The words cut through Hatter like a knife.

He was sat with his arm around Alice, her head resting comfortably on his chest as they talked. As always their conversation had drifted back towards Wonderland and despite Hatter's desperate attempts to divert the conversation away, it had eventually reached the subject he hated most. His past. And this area was particularly sensitive. Alice must have noticed his silence because she nudged him playfully.

'Come on! You know all of my ex boyfriends and dark secrets, it's only fair I get to hear yours!'

Hatter sighed, shifting his position before getting up to get a drink. At least that's what he told himself he was doing. Not noticing that he returned to his seat a few moments later without the drink he had said he was getting, Hatter smiled weakly at the oyster he had fallen in love with.

'I'd rather not talk about it.'

Alice twisted herself to look at him, her eyes studying his face carefully.

'So there has been someone else?' She smiled, raising her eyebrows slightly and watching closely for a reaction.

'Of course not! Whatever gave you that idea?' Hatter grinned widely and let out a slight giggle, a sure sign he was lying. He stood up with much more force than he intended, striding towards the door.

Opening the door awkwardly, he ran his fingers through his haywire hair. Even with this world's wide range of hair products, his hair was still uncontrollable. With a quick flick, his hat was on his head and he was outside. He hadn't wanted to leave Alice. It would hurt her that he had left without explanation, he knew that, but there was no way he could have stayed with her for any longer. The memories he had tried so hard to forget had begun to resurface. They were the memories those psychotic twins had used in their torture in an attempt to break him; the most painful memories. Even as he walked, he could feel the aching in his chest beginning. He reached his destination in record time, his pace of walking increased by his growing desparation to be alone. The top of a small hill, not unlike the one he had climbed to find Alice after getting a message to caterpillar was where he stopped. At the top was a single tree, heavy under the weight of millions of buds of blossom, which Hatter fell down against, placing his head in his hands in an attempt to clear it.

The memories were more vivid now and the pain was beginning to increase. Alice was right, there had been someone else, although words couldn't express how hard Hatter had tried to forget her. He sighed, taking his hat off his head and cradling it on his knee. He had almost forgotten her and meeting Alice had finally helped him to heal and move on. But now Alice was bringing it up and there was no way of stopping his mind from wandering down memory lane.

Hatter lifted his head as he felt a drop of water drip onto his cheek. He glanced up expecting to see rain but the sky was clear. He was crying. It was the first time he had cried since that dreadful day and once again she was the reason for his tears.

His body had begun to shake and with a gasp he released the tight hold he had on his hat, flopping against the tree. He was angry. Angry at himself for being so weak, for letting himself remember her. He loved Alice now, he knew that. He had fallen for her the moment she walked into his tea shop in Wonderland but still the memories had taken hold and he felt there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes, letting the crackling images form a picture. He was remembering the day he had met her.

_**-x-**_

Kicking his feet up onto the desk, Hatter breathed a sigh of relief. He'd just had to deal with a nasty case of excessive use of excitement. The poor guy had gulped down the entire bottle and was now being escorted out of the teashop by the suits who as always, gave him a look of utter mistrust. Hatter didn't care. He didn't need their trust, only their co-operation. On the one hand, they were right not to trust him. He was, after all, feeding their enemies but on the other hand, it did mean they were keeping a closer eye on him which wasn't making his life any easier. He half-heartedly picked up the cup of tea he had been drinking before the disturbance had occurred and lifted it to his lips. In the same moment Hatter spat out the sip of tea he had just taken (if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was cold tea), he heard someone clear their throat. Swinging his feet down from the table he swung round in his chair to see what appeared to be a speaking tower of boxes.

'Hello?'

Hatter wasn't sure if that was really the way you addressed a talking pile of boxes but he gave it a try. As he expected, from out behind the boxes popped a face. But it wasn't the face he'd been expecting. For a start, it was female and a lot younger than the face that usually came with the usual delivery of emotions from the casino. Those two factors were strange enough but what made this face so different from any other he had seen before was the expression it was wearing. It was as though this girl, whoever she was, was high on some unknown emotion that even oysters hadn't discovered yet which made her look as though she had somehow managed to swallow the sun.

'Who are you?' It felt rude to be asking but it was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

The girl grinned.

'A friend, I hope.'

She stepped around the pile of crates, taking the clipboard she had tucked under her arm and passed it to him. Hatter took it gingerly, unnerved slightly by her answer.

'What happened to the usual guy?'

The girl shrugged.

'Oh, the Queen had his head chopped off so he's probably been moved to another department.'

Hatter raised his eyebrows questioningly, struggling to hide his worried expression. He was starting to come to the conclusion that this girl was off her rocker.

'They're never beheaded really. Unless they've done something really bad. They're just moved to another department for a while, until the queen forgets she's beheaded them, then they go back. Dad's been beheaded at least three times already and he's only been working with the clubs for five years.'

Handing the clipboard back when he had finished signing it, Hatter couldn't help smiling. Her mood was infectious and she had completely cheered him up with her senseless babbling.

'How long you been doing this for then?'

'Only a couple of days but I'm only doing it for a couple of weeks. Just until I'm eighteen, then I can go and work in the casino. My Dad says I'd make a great diamond.'

Hatter might have imagined it, but he was sure he saw some of the light behind her eyes go out as she mentioned the casino, as though she wasn't as excited as she was pretending to be.

At seventeen, that only made her five years younger than Hatter himself although he had initially thought she was much younger.

'You don't believe I'm nearly eighteen do you?' The girl's dark blue eyes began to cloud over.

'Not many people do but hey, maybe one day I'll be able to use looking young to my advantage?'

She grinned again and Hatter got the impression that she was one of those irritating people who managed to find the positive side to everything.

'Anyway, I've got other deliveries to do. I'll see you round Hatter.'

She giggled at his confused expression, pointing to the clipboard.

'You should really make your signature harder to read, anyone could forge that!'

She made as if to leave but turned back.

'My name's Kyra by the way.' And she was gone in a whirlwind of smiles and long blonde hair.

As he watched her go, Hatter found himself chuckling. That mound of paperwork he had to do suddenly didn't seem like so much of a chore.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter done! If you liked it, please tell me. - Reviews make me very happy. This idea came to me in a burst on inspiration but it may take me a while to get it written up since I have to juggle exams and revision so please don't be upset if I don't update very quickly.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey, Hatter. What's that?'

Kyra was sat on Hatter's desk, swinging her legs, drinking tea and babbling none-stop about some story she'd heard involving a treacle well. Hatter was just on the brink of telling her that no such thing existed when she had stopped mid sentence and pointed at a file labelled 'Crumbs' which was sticking out from his pile of paperwork. Before he could stop her, Kyra had pulled the file out and read the first paragraph.

'Hatter, you're part of the re-'

Hatter clamped his hand over Kyra's mouth and, taking her hand, pulled her out of his office.

'Let's not announce that here eh?'

Several times on their journey Kyra opened her mouth to speak but each time Hatter shushed her.

'Wait 'til we're safe.'

As Hatter finally stopped pulling her, Kyra managed to take in where she was.

'What is this place?

'The library. And those-' He pointed towards the crowd of people living among the books.

'They're hiding from the queen.' Kyra finished for him.

'I knew there was a resistance. But why didn't you tell me you were part of it?'

'Well, you know. It's not something that tends to come up in general conversation.'

They had both been looking over the balcony but suddenly Kyra stood up and turned to Hatter.

'I want to join.'

It took a moment for Hatter to register what she had just said.

'Excuse me?'

'Let me join the resistance, I want to help.'

'But Kyra, you're so-'

'Young, small, defenceless. Take your pick.' She looked at him pleadingly. 'But don't you think they're all to my advantage? Who's going to suspect me?'

Hatter looked uncomfortable. 'True but-'

'And in less than a week I'm going to become a diamond. I'll be on the inside. Think how useful I could be.'

Hatter scowled. He didn't want her to be useful, he wanted her to be safe and safety was one thing the resistance could not give her.

'We already have an agent on the inside.'

'Hatter, please.' Kyra took his hands in her own and looked at him pleadingly.

'I hate the way this world is run. The queen is evil and I'm about to go and work within the thick of her casino, let me help you.'

'That's enough for me. Welcome to the resistance.'

Hatter cursed and turned to see Dodo, one hand still tightly holding Kyra's.

'I don't want her to join.'

'Are you family?'

'No.'

'Husband, boyfriend, relative of any sort?'

'No but-'

'Then I'm afraid, Hatter. You have no control over what she does.'

Kyra looked from Hatter to Dodo with a puzzled expression. It was hard to believe they were both working for the same side. His eyes never leaving Dodo, Hatter addressed Kyra.

'We need to get back before anyone notices we're gone.'

Snapping his head away, he began to pull Kyra back the way they had entered.

'Make sure to tell her the ropes, Hatter.'

Hatter muttered something rude and inaudible at Dodo's request and continued marching at a furious pace until they were back outside his office. There he handed her a small piece of paper with his address written on.

'Come and see me and we'll talk.'

Kyra started to thank him but he stopped her.

'Don't bother, I'm not doing this willingly.'

-x-

Hatter was still stony faced as he handed a cup of tea to the blonde sat on his sofa. It had been two days since he had given Kyra his address and he had been hoping she'd forgotten about the resistance altogether.

'You're still mad at me?'

Kyra took the tea, watching Hatter worriedly as he sat down next to her and put his feet up on the coffee table.

'Can you blame me? Kyra, do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into?'

Kyra took a sip of her tea, looking at Hatter over the rim of her cup.

'Surely you're meant to be telling me that?'

Hatter sighed, placing his feet back on the ground and leaning his elbows on his knees. He seemed to be talking to the floor more than he was talking to Kyra.

'The resistance is basically just a group of people who are working together to bring the queen down and get our world back to the original way it was run. Without the reliance so many have on oyster emotions. We think the first step for that to happen is to return the oysters back through the looking glass. Unfortunately we don't know how the mirror works or how it is opened. We also have no idea what is on the other side. No-one in the resistance has ever been through the looking glass.'

Kyra nodded, smiling.

'So what can I do?'

'Well first you just need to blend in and talk with the other agent on the inside.'

'Who is-'

'I have no idea.'

Kyra laughed. 'You're not being very helpful. I thought you were meant to know people. Isn't it one of the privileges of running a tea shop?'

As Hatter gave no reply she nudged him playfully. 'C'mon Hatter, lighten up!'

'Kyra, this is serious.'

'Yes, but if the wind changes, you'll be stuck that way.' she smiled as Hatter looked confused and, reaching her hand around the back of his head, she took off his hat.

'What I mean is, if you're serious all the time, one day you'll find you can't laugh any more.'

Then with a single gesture, she flipped the hat and placed it back on his head. For the first time since she had entered his house, Hatter smiled.

'I'm gonna miss you.'

Kyra grinned. 'No you're not, because now I know where you live. I'll pop in from time to time and we can have afternoon tea.'

Hatter grinned back. 'It's getting late.'

'Dad's working all night.'

'Well in that case, you never finished that treacle well story.' Hatter winked at her and once again realised how much he was going to miss seeing her bright little face appear from behind the pile of boxes every day. They had grown closer than he had ever anticipated. She seemed to spread sunshine where ever she went and Hatter knew that she often rushed her other deliveries so she could spend longer talking to him. They talked about everything he could possibly think of and more, with Kyra interjecting her warped observations and causing Hatter to laugh so hard his sides hurt.

Now looking at the small blonde eighteen-year-old sat next to him, Hatter wondered at what moment he had started to fall for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm now going to explain why this story is taking so long for me to update. Basically, I've been writing it backwards. I've already finished the last four chapters but now I've just got to fill in the middle part which is what's taking so long.<strong>

**Also I noticed there's only one review :'( please, please, please review if you like it. It gives me more of a push to get the next chapter up quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hatter glared at the delivery boy who looked at him with a slightly worried expression as he handed him the clipboard for Hatter to sign. Hatter wasn't about to explain to him that the only reason he was annoyed was because he wasn't Kyra. And he needed Kyra. He'd been having a bad day and he needed her to cheer him up. She was like his medicine but it looked like he'd run out. It looked like it was time to pay a visit to the casino. Tipping his hat to the dormouse as he left he headed the the very building he wanted to destroy.

He saw her the moment he entered. In a room full of dark haired beauties, she stood out a mile with her golden hair. There was no denying it, she looked good as a diamond. No, more than good. She looked ravishing. She seemed to be talking to one of the suits but Hatter saw to his private enjoyment that she couldn't stop her eyes from meeting his. Straightening his hat, he sauntered towards the couple, tipping his hat to a pair of diamonds walking past on his way.

Reaching the pair, he grinned as Kyra raised her eyebrows.

'You were never that polite to me.'

Hatter began to reply but as the man she was talking to turned round he swallowed his words. Jack Hearts. The prince. Inside, Hatter felt his stomach do back flips. For some reason he couldn't put his finger on, he had to resist the urge to punch the prince very hard in his overly smug face.

The prince looked impatient and, glaring at Hatter, he quickly told Kyra she had five minutes and marched away. As soon as he had gone, Kyra let the brave front come down and began to fiddle awkwardly with the bracelets she was wearing.

'I'm really nervous, Hatter. What if I do something wrong?'

Hatter looked at her fondly. 'Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just be yourself and don't reveal anything. Now, Royal Pain over there is looking at me like I've just stolen his new toy so I think I'd better just say a quick good luck and go.'

He turned to leave but stopped as he felt Kyra's arms wrap around his waist and her head rest on his back.

'Thank you for coming. You're a great friend.'

Hatter had to force himself to smile as he said goodbye. As much as he told himself otherwise, a friend was not what he wanted to be.

-x-

'So your name is Kyra?'

Kyra nodded, she had answered all the questions the prince had asked her but no matter how hard she tried, she could not stop her eyes straying to the large, white bed that seemed to her to take up the whole room.

Jack smirked to himself. He had noticed the way her eyes kept straying to her left and deciding at last to put her out of her misery, he took her by the shoulders.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything with you. That's not what you're here for.'

Jack couldn't help but feel worried that this was the new agent working for the resistance. She looked terrified already.

'Then what am I here for?'

'To discuss business.' Jack released her and strolled towards a desk to his right. Opening a secret compartment, he removed, three files and gestured for her to sit.

'You're-'

'Yes, but we don't say that out loud while we're here.'

Kyra nodded, realising her mistake as she sat on the chair he was gesturing towards.

'I assume you know the basics of how the resistance works. Our mission from here is to get information about the casino and any other things we can find, to the resistance. It's as simple as that. The best way to do that is to mingle. Listen to the diamonds gossip, they're famous for knowing everyone's business so their knowledge is invaluable. You also have the advantage of working first hand with the oysters. We need to know everything about them. Anything that can give us some way of fighting the queen.'

Kyra smiled, 'So nice and easy then.'

Jack nodded, smiling back. 'We're trying to achieve the impossible.'

The small blonde looked serious for a moment.

'Sometimes you need to believe that reality is impossible to make your dreams seem more probable.'

At Jack's confused expression she stood up. 'Just think about it. You'll understand it eventually.

As she made her way to the door, Jack found himself chuckling at how uncomfortable she looked in her uniform. As she opened the door he suddenly realised something.

'Kyra, we're going to need a reason for these meetings, a cover.'

Kyra scrunched her eyebrows into her thinking face for a moment.

'I'd say let the rumours create our cover. Let the gossip develop and don't confirm or deny anything. People will come to their own conclusions and we won't have to worry about our stories matching so it'll be a lot easier.'

Jack gave her a satisfied nod. 'Good idea.'

At this vote of confidence, Kyra grinned.

'I do have them occasionally but don't worry I won't let it go to my head.'

* * *

><p><strong>I know.. I'm updating this about every blue moon but I've had major writers block and college work has just left me with no energy to put into writing fanfiction. However I seem to be getting on top of things now so I think I'll have more time.<strong>


End file.
